


#SkatingMamaReturns

by k_haruyuki



Series: #SkatingMama [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2015 World Figure Skating Championships, Anxiety Disorder, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Choreographer Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Katsuki Yuuri Wins Gold, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, News Media, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Press and Tabloids, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, References to Illness, Revelations, Sad Yuri Plisetsky, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Savage Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Social Media, Training, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, YOI Training Week, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Follow Yuuri Katsuki's life in St. Petersburg, training together with Victor and the Russian team in 2015/2016 and 2016/2017 seasons.Continuation of #SkatingMama
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: #SkatingMama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637002
Comments: 64
Kudos: 495
Collections: YOI Training Week





	1. #LíliaBaranovskaya

**Author's Note:**

> \- RL Timeline ~
> 
> <https://www.goldenskate.com/>
> 
> \- YoI Training Week Day 1: Mentors and support system
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

Lília Baranovskaya immediately realized, when she saw Yuuri Katsuki for the first time in Moscow at the Rostelecom Cup, that he is not a simple skater. He is a danseur and this is also reflected in his skating programs. When she finds out ( _Internet is very convenient at times like this_ ) that he is the pupil of Minako Okukawa, a Japanese ballet dancer who won a Benois de la Danse, it is at that moment that she realizes that she wants even more to see how talented he is in ballet .

So, at the very moment she learned from Katsuki's stupid coach (who intends to compete in addition to being his coach) that Yuuri Katsuki will live and train in St. Petersburg, that she wants him in her studio with Plisetsky the very next day. Even though Victor complained about the fact that he was probably tired because of the trip from Japan to Russia. But, to her surprise, Yuuri Katsuki is not only the first to arrive at her studio, but also greets her with respect. Something that is rarely seen these days.

"Madame Baranovskaya. I am Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri Katsuki says, with an upright posture and looking seriously. "Victor told me that you wanted me here today, so I'm here."

He then bows towards her, firmly and as he stands, he looks at her with his face tilted, in silence. He is waiting for an answer from her, patiently and without any pressure.

"Yuuri Katsuki. Starting today, I want you in my studio, together with Yuri Plisetsky. Now, since you're here, I want you to show me everything you've learned under the tutelage of Minako Okukawa." She orders, coldly.

"Yes ma'am." Yuuri Katsuki says, and follows her to the main training room.

In his first movements, Lília is able to observe what she has seen before. Yuuri Katsuki's talent. Yuuri Katsuki's flexibility. Yuuri Katsuki's musicality. Yuuri Katsuki's magic. She perceives Okukawa's style, transformed into a style that belongs to him, while watching him perform perfectly all ballet positions.

 _Not only that._ _He's not shedding a drop of sweat._

When Yuuri Katsuki finishes, he takes a deep breath and lets it out through his mouth, staying upright again and bowing to her.

"Katsuki." She says, making him look surprised.

"Yes ma'am?" Yuuri asks, not letting herself be defeated by the pressure that her gaze puts on him.

"I want to see you dancing Agape's choreography." She says, making him frown.

"Understood." He says, opening a smile for her.

**…**

_Agape._

_Unconditional love._

This program is difficult, and certainly Yuri Plisetsky sweated a lot to be able to adapt the choreography correctly.

But Yuuri Katsuki is there, performing the choreography perfectly, and with an emotion that, surprisingly, makes her shed a single tear. And she realizes that he, too, is shedding tears.

"Magnificent." She says, wiping the tear off her face. "You have something that many dancers dream of having, but only a few manage to achieve such harmony between music, dance and feelings. I can see the wings on your back, prepared to make you fly. And if it depends on me, you will."

"Thank you very much, Madame. It is an honor to be able to learn even more under your tutelage." Yuuri Katsuki says, smiling at her. "In fact, there is something I would like to ask."

"Go ahead." Lilia says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I would like to know if there is a possibility that I may have private access to your studio in addition to what you are offering me." Yuuri Katsuki lowers his face, and she watches him shake hands tightly.

"Explain yourself." She just says, studying that boy in front of her.

"Sometimes, I need a personal refuge. A place that no one else has access to and that I can isolate myself from the world while I put my thoughts in order." Yuuri explains, looking at her seriously. "In Hasetsu, I had Minako-sensei's studio and the Ice Castle ice arena. I also had access to a studio and a rink in Detroit. And now I want to see if I can get the same thing here in St. Petersburg."

"Does your coach happen to know that?" She asks, surprised to see him laugh.

"Not only does he know, he also intends to talk to Coach Feltsman about it too." He replies, making her nod.

"Very well. Have your stupid coach come and talk to me about your schedule at the ice arena." She says, making him nod with his head. "I accept your request, as long as I am present to pay attention to you and that you use this period to do the homework I intend to pass on to you."

Yuuri looks at her in surprise, certainly not expecting to hear it from her. Then, he smiles broadly.

"Yes ma'am." He says, clearly feeling excited about it.

**…**

She said homework. Which consist of nothing less than making him create choreographies inspired by what he is feeling at that moment to the sound of songs that are on his cell phone.

"Do you already have plans for your new programs?" Lilia asks him, looking at him coldly.

"In that regard, I am concerned that Viktor intends to do choreography for himself, Yurio and me again. He may even be a genius, but I believe that something like that can make him very stressed." Yuuri confesses, with his head down.

"'Yurio'?" She asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, no, no! I meant Yuri…" Yuuri exclaims, her face completely red. "That was the nickname my sister gave him when he went to Hasetsu ..."

He then freezes when he hears Lilia Baranovskaya let out a laugh.

"Yurio." She repeats, opening a strange smile. "I like it."

_I am a dead man ..._

It is what Yuuri thinks from that moment.

**~ x ~**

When Madame Lília announces that a Japanese man named Yuuri Katsuki will join the class, many students look at each other with frowning brows. When a boy who certainly appears to be such a rookie appears, they immediately regard him as a fool, who certainly does not speak Russian, and who has a common appearance among Asian people and is probably a nerd because of his glasses.

But when he appears without his glasses, with his hair held back with gel and wearing sports clothes that do not hide anything from his body, it was as if everyone had been slapped in the face. But then, to their shock, Katsuki talks normally with Yuri Plisetsky.

"Attention, class." Madame Lilia says, clapping her hands to alert everyone. "Yuuri Katsuki will join us starting today, so I want everyone to treat him very well. He is not fluent in Russian, so you need to talk to him in English. In addition, for now, I appoint you as his guardian … Yurio. "

Yuuri freezes, eyes wide, just as Yuri drops the bottle of water he was going to drink. Then, he turns his face slowly, looking at Yuuri with pure hatred.

"It was you?" He asks, making Yuuri flinch.

"No." Lilia replies, startling both of them. "It was Viktor, that idiot."

"I knew it! I'm going to kill that old bastard!"

**…**

In the middle of his training in the ice arena, Victor sneezes and feels a strange chill. He frowns and uses his finger to scratch his nose. Noticing that the sensation passes as mysteriously as it started, he shrugs and starts over, completely ignoring Yakov's screams.

**~ x ~**

Over time, Lília watches Yuuri dance for several nights. She also realizes that he helps his students in ballet, even though he doesn't know how to say anything.

"He did the same thing to me when I went to Hasetsu." Yuri says, next to her. "Victor sent me to a temple thinking he was going to help me with Agape, but all I got was hurt by the shoulder. He took care of my injuries and did everything to keep me from getting sick after the idiot told us to stay under a waterfall. . "

"I understand." Lilia says, watching the scene with her arms crossed. "He has something different about him."

"He acts like a parent." Yuri says, his face flushed. "His best friend calls him on the internet for Skating Mama."

And then everyone is startled to hear Madame Lilia Baranovskaya burst out laughing.

**~ x ~**

Under the tutelage and supervision of Madame Lília, Yuuri will not only get from her choreography for his new free program, but will create some others that will be used by himself (short program), Victor (short program) and even Yuri and mila (free programs). And even though he is a student who has been through other mentors during his life and only recently arrived in his classes, she is very proud of him.


	2. #YuriPlisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, the World Championship that is taking place in Massachusetts (USA) at the moment, is being a tragedy for Yuri Plisetsky, who has not even managed to execute his short program, Agape. To the shock of everyone present, the Russian teenager found himself in a completely humiliating situation and did not even bother to receive his scores. He needed to get out of there immediately.
> 
> His whole body hurts, but not much because of the falls he took on the ice. He's been feeling pain in his legs for a few days now, but he didn't understand what the hell is going on with him. He feels a lot of pain and grits his teeth so he doesn't scream out loud right there. He decides he needs to hide.
> 
> But to his surprise, someone grabs him by the arms and pulls him into an abandoned bathroom, where he hears the door being locked. Yuri Plisetsky looks at himself in the huge mirror, with his swollen eyes, pale face and trembling lip. Behind him, Yuuri 'Katsudon' Katsuki approaches a sink and washes his hands on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- RL Timeline ~
> 
> <https://www.goldenskate.com/>
> 
> \- YoI Training Week Day 2: Diet and Body
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

Unlike the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, the World Championship that is taking place in Massachusetts (USA) at the moment, is being a tragedy for Yuri Plisetsky, who has not even managed to execute his short program, Agape. To the shock of everyone present, the Russian teenager found himself in a completely humiliating situation and did not even bother to receive his scores. He needed to get out of there immediately.

His whole body hurts, but not much because of the falls he took on the ice. He's been feeling pain in his legs for a few days now, but he didn't understand what the hell is going on with him. He feels a lot of pain and grits his teeth so he doesn't scream out loud right there. He decides he needs to hide.

But to his surprise, someone grabs him by the arms and pulls him into an abandoned bathroom, where he hears the door being locked. Yuri Plisetsky looks at himself in the huge mirror, with his swollen eyes, pale face and trembling lip. Behind him, Yuuri 'Katsudon' Katsuki approaches a sink and washes his hands on it.

"This is a joke?" Yuri asks, discounting all the pain and frustration and humiliation he is feeling right now.

"It may seem like it, but I don't think it's funny." Katsudon replies, looking at Yuri seriously in the mirror as well. "Yuri, it's okay. You can scream, cry, hit me. Do what you need."

Yuri's eyes widen, not expecting that from him.

"Shut up, you bastard! You don't know anything!" Yuri exclaims, starting to punch Katsudon's chest with both hands. "I am the Grand Prix champion! I should have run perfect programs! I am the Russian tiger! I…!”

A sob interrupts Yuri, who continues to hit him. And suddenly, he is there, crying in the arms of that stupid man. A man who was once his idol, then became a disappointment to him in Sochi, then became his rival and now, his friend.

_Holy shit, that’s fucking crazy._

"It's okay, Yuri. Let go everything you're feeling. No one will see you or hear you. Just you and me, in this bathroom that certainly resembles our first meeting in Sochi." Katsudon says, making him laugh and cry even more.

Katsudon hugs him, and Yuri hides his face in his shirt and jacket, smearing them with tears and phlegm. He hears the cell phone vibrating in his coat pocket, but neither of them bother to answer it. Not while they are in that situation. Yuri must imagine his own cell phone, full of calls and messages from Yakov, his grandfather, the other Russian skaters and Hasetsu's people. His whole body hurts and he is feeling very tired.

"Yuri?" He listens and looks up, looking at Katsudon, who looks at him seriously. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Why do you care about me?" Yuri asks, looking at him with her face tilted.

"You are my friend, Yuri. You are also a very talented skater. So I am sure that what is happening to you now is not normal." Katsudon replies, using his fingers to wipe the teenager's face. "Now, I know I may be getting into something that is none of my business, but I really want you to tell me what happened, so I can help you."

"You really want to help me." Yuri says, realizing that he is serious about it and then takes a deep breath. "I'm feeling a lot of pain, especially in my legs. A sharp pain that hits my bones, and I can barely walk now."

"A sharp pain in the leg bones?" Katsudon asks, wide-eyed. "By any chance ... are you still suffering from growing pains?"

Yuri looks at him, confused. He frowns first, looking from side to side and then widening his eyes.

"But… shouldn't I be over this phase by now?" He asks, and Katsudon takes a deep breath.

"Your body is working hard for someone your age. It is not normal for a 15-year-old boy to undergo a heavy training load equivalent to that of an adult. So, even if 15 years is the beginning age for the Senior category, many skaters hope to at least pass the growth phase to raise the category. " He explains, much to Yuri's surprise. "And as I bet you haven't told anyone, the situation could be even more complicated.”

"Complicated?! What can be more complicated than this damn mess ?! ” Yuri exclaims, furious with him.

“You were lucky that you weren't seriously injured. That would make your situation more complicated, yes. At that point, you were very lucky. ” Katsudon says, making Yuri widen his eyes again. “Now, let's go back to the hotel. I want you to spend the rest of the event with me, so that I can at least try to relieve the pain in your body. I will speak with coach Feltsman and Viktor, to explain the situation and ask for some favors. "

"Favors?" Yuri asks, confused.

"Delicious food, movies, hot compresses, creams, stretching sessions, pain medication, things like that." Katsudon says, giving him a wink. "What do you think?"

"I still think you are an idiot, Katsudon, and that I take it all in, as long as you face Yakov." Yuri smiles broadly, hearing Katsudon laughing out loud.

"Sure, as you wish."

**…**

"You said I was lucky I didn't get hurt." Yuri asks, when they are in an Uber on their way to their hotel.

Katsuki, who is using his cell phone to communicate with Viktor, looks at him with a sad smile on his face.

"Yes, I did." Katsudon just responds.

"That means ..." Yuri tilts her face, looking him in the eye.

“I already told this story to Viktor. Where I saw a friend get hurt because he trained excessively in addition to being stressed, tired, anxious and in a lot of pain. ” Katsudon replies, and then shakes his head. “Who am I trying to deceive. Of course, this friend was actually me. I had just entered the Senior category and was at the beginning of my training with Coach Celestino. Unfortunately, because of the injury, I had to abandon that season's Grand Prix. ”

"Oh." Yuri just says, reaching out his left hand and grabbing him by Team Japan's Jacket.

Yuuri looks back at his cell phone, sending Viktor a peculiar shopping list for him to make urgently.

**~ x ~**

When Yuuri Katsuki reveals everything, the Russian coach is shocked by what he hears. He would never imagine that not only was the teenager training and competing while ignoring his still growing body, and how he had never realized there was anything wrong.

The coach realizes that this only happened because of the pressure placed on that boy's shoulders, because of him, RSF, and the situation with his family.

_The pressure to be better than the 'Living Legend' Victor Nikiforov._

The same happens with Lília, who apparently had forgotten that Yuri Plisetsky was only 15 years old because of his attitude and dedication.

" _I'm taking care of him here at the hotel._ " Katsuki says, on the other end of the phone. " _I also want him to move in with me and Victor until he is completely healthy._ "

"I understand, Katsuki. But what about Vitya?" Yakov asks, looking at the bottle of vodka in front of him, wanting to be drunk by him at that moment.

" _Victor understands what is going on and supports me in this, mainly because Yuri lives alone. I also intend to put him to help in this situation._ " he replies, and Yakov overhears him talking in English with someone else. " _Sorry, Coach Feltsman, but I need to go._ "

"Okay, Katsuki. And thanks so much for taking care of Yuri's health." The coach says, finally hanging up the phone.

He then does not hesitate and helps himself to the vodka, pouring a glass for Lilia too, and they both drink immediately.

**...**

**_[Photo: Yuri Plisetsky leaning on a large bed, between Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov, with compresses all over his body._** **_Katsuki is holding an empty spoon with his right hand, while the other is holding a large jar of chocolate ice cream._** **_Yuri, whose cheeks are puffed up, looks at him angrily, as if he doesn't like it._** **_Victor, however, has a hand over his mouth as if he is hiding a wide smile, while the other arm is raised to support the cell phone used to take the photo.]_**

 **v-nikiforov** _@ yuri-plisetsky_ thanks everyone for supporting him after what happened at _#WorldsChapionshipUSA_ . He's resting and waiting for his body to finally stop having growing pains under the care of _@katsuki_y_ _#RussianKitten #CheatDay #SpoilingTheKitten_

 _963,758_ Likes _789,854_ Comments

**…**

**evenly_nina** So this is what happened. Poor Yuratchka.

 **charlotte.rose** Yuriii get better soon ~!

 **hana** Katsuki-senshuu shouldn't care about the enemy. But ... I don't deny that the photo is very cute.

 **sasha34** Kyaaaaaa! So cute! o (≧ ▽ ≦) o

 **pichi+chu** _#godBless #YuuriKatsuki #SkatingMama #GrowinngPainsSucks #BlackmailMaterial #BFFGossip_

 **Lonelymoon** _#SkatingMama_ OMG I love this tag

 **RisaAkemi** _#SkatingMama_ is perfect for Katsuki-kun.

 **yuri-plisetsky** _@ v.nikiforov_ You're dead, old man _#RIP_ . And thank you so much _#SkatingMama #YuuriKatsuki_ for helping me.

 **julian-gc** Oh my god, _@ yuri-plisetsky_ used the tag _#SkatingMama_

 **loranne** _@ yuri-plisetsky_ using _#SkatingMama_ ? I'm chocked!

 **katsukifan01** _#SkatingMama_ is back !!

 **stellar + moon** Does _@katsuki_y_ still don’t know about the _#SkatingMama_ tag?

**~ x ~**

Under the supervision of Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri adapts a new routine, more balanced not only for his body but also for his mind. Yuuri also accompanies him to several doctors, until he is finally healthy enough to return to proper training. With Yakov's permission, Yuuri not only observes the teenager training, but also helps him to stretch his body properly and teach him to practice Yoga daily.

In addition, Yuri not only gained a partner who enjoys games but also a choreography for a Metal version of '[Sons of Skyrim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyCFuP3rM2w)'. Interestingly, he also started to allow only Yuuri 'Katsudon' Katsuki to call him Yurio.

**…**

**[Photo: Yuri and Yuuri sitting on the floor, focused on the television and holding PS4 controls.** **In the background, you can see Victor's silver hair.**

 **yuri-plisetsky** _#GamingNight_ with _@katsuki_y_ and _@ v.nikiforov_ . _#YuuriKatsuki #BadassKatsudon #SkatingMama #VictorIsBadAtGames #SoBadThatMakesMeCry #LostCause #Loser_

 _9,865,364_ Likes _9,983,785_ Comments

 **pichi + chu:** _#Savage #RIPVictor_


	3. #MilaBabicheva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuuri!" Mila exclaims, interrupting the Russian coach. "Teach me how to do your Triple Axel?"  
> "Before, we need to improve the muscles in your legs." Yuuri speaks to her, who nods. "What do you think of some Pole Dancing classes?"  
> Victor Nikiforov, who was drinking water, spits it out and chokes. Yakov Feltsman looks at him as if he has three heads. Georgi Popovich, who was in the middle of training, stumbles and falls on the ice. Mila Babicheva looks at him with a wide smile on her face, clearly approving the idea. Yuri Plisetsky ...  
> "Fuck you, Katsudon !! I didn't need to hear that from you!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- RL Timeline ~
> 
> <https://www.goldenskate.com/>
> 
> \- YoI Training Week Day 3: Choreo and Practice
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

Early in the off-season, many skaters begin to prepare for the next season. Choice of music, choreography, clothes, makeup, etc. In addition, many take advantage of this interval to perfect elements that last season were complicated or reasons for failures. Mila Babicheva is the first to have her programs planned and approved by Yakov.

But then, something went wrong. Mila starts to be dissatisfied with the choreography of her new programs, but decides to just keep trying. The week ends and another one arrives and without any results, which leaves her increasingly frustrated.

And to make matters worse, that morning, her shitty boyfriend decided to break up with her.

That morning, there was no skater in the ice rink because Yakov gave everyone time off. But even so, she is there. Mila finds herself in the closet room, sitting on one of the benches and crying a lot. And to her surprise, the door opens at the very moment that Yuuri Katsuki's voice appears, and she is silent when she not only realizes the presence but the state in which she finds herself.

"It's okay, Victor. I just want to skate a little bit to calm down. I promise not to try any jumps without your supervision." Yuuri returns to say, and she finally realizes the cell phone that he holds close to his face. "I want to take advantage of the fact that there is no one here and relax. The scale? I would say it is number 4, so even I think compulsory figures will be enough to lower it."

To Mila's surprise, Katsuki not only places his skating bag on the bench she is on, but he also sits down and makes his back rest against hers. He continues to talk to Victor, but she doesn't pay much attention to that, focusing on the touch she shares with him, feeling mysteriously a little calmer. It is then that she realizes that Katsuki has not only turned off the cell phone but also looks at her with his face tilted.

"I'm sorry I invaded like that." He says, making her look surprised. "I didn't expect to find anyone here today, and apparently, I believe you thought the same."

He smiles when he sees that she laughs, although she still sheds tears. She tries to calm down, wiping her face with her hands when she sees that he turns his face, most likely out of respect for her.

"I'm going to skate figures on the ice. If you want to talk to me or just want company, you can accompany me." He just says, starting to put on his ice skates.

She watches him in silence, wondering if it was she who was intruding on something private. She also wonders what she heard him say on the phone. _Something about a scale?_

Yuuri Katsuki puts on a pair of black gloves and gets up, with the blades of the skates making him taller than he is, and straightens the red T-shirt he is wearing. He looks at Mila seriously, who looks back in surprise and then smiles.

"I don't care if you join me. Maybe that's what you need to do as well." He says, and walks away from the bank, putting his bag in his closet.

She then finds herself alone, and perhaps because of the surprise at his words, she is no longer crying. Mila then finishes tying her skates and gets up, heading slowly towards the ice rink, where Katsuki is actually performing compulsory figures. She takes a deep breath and when he approaches, he sees her there and holds out his hand.

Mila accompanies him on the ice, watching his delicate and precise movements while realizing that he is adapting to her presence there. He then begins to hum a melody that Mila soon deduces to be Yuri on Ice and watches him look with surprise when she decides to join him. Mila can feel a strange peace in those movements and in his presence, and takes a deep breath.

"I'm having a hard time with my new choreography." She finally says, seeing him looking seriously. "It is frustrating to have everything in the plans, but not being able to perform properly because of my failures."

"Have you always had problems with choreography?" Yuuri asks, making her frown.

"Perhaps?" She is confused, not understanding what he means.

"Who does your choreography?" Yuuri asks her, stopping skating and turning to face her.

"Coach Yakov…" Mila then watches him bring his finger up to his chin, a movement that mimics Victor when he is thinking about something (which 99% of the time is not good at all) and then he nods.

"I see. If so, it makes sense." Yuuri Katsuki says, moving away to the center of the ice. "I believe that Coach Yakov is giving you choreographies that are technically created for a man’s body. You are amazing at skating under these circumstances for years, but surely your body must have suffered several injuries several times."

Then, to her shock, Yuuri Katsuki presents her new short program choreography perfectly, and even though she is sure she has no music, he can hear it softly from him. She then begins to understand why Victor, Yuri and even Madame Lília are interested in him and when he finishes, she sees him letting out a long sigh.

"Definitely a poorly adapted choreography." Yuuri says, and then looks at her seriously. "Do you have the choreography planning? I want to take a look and maybe this week I will be able to give you a more suitable alternative for you."

"Eh? Are you really going to do that?" She asks, surprised.

"If you want, of course. I don't want to force my opinions on you without yours too." Yuuri Katsuki smiles at her, who nods.

"I heard you talking about 'scale'." Mila says, after a few minutes of silence.

"Ah." Yuuri says, giggling. "It's okay. I already imagined that I would have to tell someone about it, in addition to Madame Lilia, coach Yakov and Victor. In fact, I have anxiety disorder. My mind sometimes likes to say negative things about myself . "

She looks at him in surprise, not expecting to hear it from him.

"Do you think I'm thin enough to be a professional ice skater?" Yuuri asks, and she just nods as an answer, not knowing what to say about it. "I have low metabolism, so I usually gain weight easily. It often makes my mind think I'm too fat, that I need to get even thinner to get to the perfect weight. It may not look like it, but during the period when Victor came to be my coach, I gained almost twice the weight I have now. "

"Because of Sochi?" She asks, turning to face him as they continue to skate.

"Sochi happened a week after my birthday and between the short and free programs, I received the news that my pet dog had died. And for 5 years, I didn't see him because of training and the university in Detroit. So you add anxiety, depression and the feeling of disappointment. That led to the disaster, in my opinion, that was the banquet." Yuuri turns around too, skating on his back. "After an unfortunate incident at the Cup of China, Victor suggested using a 1 to 10 scale system for my anxiety every day. And depending on the level, I use personal methods to try to lower it. Levels 1 and 2 are tolerable; 3, I use a counter attack system, where Victor or I say a good thing about me for every shit my mind says... "

Mila looks at him in surprise, laughing out loud that he said a bad word and seeing that he laughs too.

"At level 4, I make compulsory figures; at 5 I use Yoga; at 6 I dance under someone's supervision, 7 and 8 is an early day off. 9 and 10 rarely happens, but in these cases, Victor gets in touch with one of my psychiatrists in Detroit to help me deal with my mind." Yuuri replies, surprising her that he is revealing all this to her.

"And can you still compete, even in these circumstances?" Mila asks, looking at him with a strange twinkle in her eye. "Yuuri Katsuki, you really are an incredible man."

**~ x ~**

Days later, Yuuri and Mila come together to discuss the changes that Yuuri suggests in her choreography and after certain points are corrected, Mila declares herself ready to train. To the surprise of almost everyone present, Mila shows the improved choreography of the short program and gets excited when she can do it without any difficulty.

"Yuuri, did you see ?!" She exclaims, walking over to the Japanese skater and hugging him tightly. "I got it!"

"I did, Mila." He says, looking at her with pride. "Now you can kick everyone's ass!"

Everyone is surprised to hear those words from someone who is supposed to be shy and polite. Mila burst out laughing, using both fingers raised to say she understood his message.

"What did you do?" Coach Feltsman asks, looking at him coldly.

"I made your choreography something that Mila can skate properly as a woman." Yuuri replies, looking at the coach seriously. "Now, if it's not a problem, I would like to help improve her body's fitness."

"What…?"

"Yuuri!" Mila exclaims, interrupting the Russian coach. "Teach me how to do your Triple Axel?"

"Before, we need to improve the muscles in your legs." Yuuri speaks to her, who nods. "What do you think of some Pole Dancing classes?"

Victor Nikiforov, who was drinking water, spits it out and chokes. Yakov Feltsman looks at him as if he has three heads. Georgi Popovich, who was in the middle of training, stumbles and falls on the ice. Mila Babicheva looks at him with a wide smile on her face, clearly approving the idea. Yuri Plisetsky ...

"Fuck you, Katsudon !! I didn't need to hear that from you!!"

Yuuri and Mila just wink at each other and burst out laughing, ignoring everything else.

**~ x ~**

**_[Photo 1: Mila Babicheva on the ice, wearing training clothes and performing a sequence of steps._** **_Photo 2: Mila Babicheva next to a vertical metallic pole, giving a wink and a naughty smile to whoever took the photo._** **_Photo 3: Selfie by Mila Babicheva against a mirror, using her legs to hold the metal pipe in the previous photo._** **_Behind her, someone with short black hair is on his back, talking on the phone and not noticing the photo being taken.]_**

 **mila.babi** getting ready for the next season with the help of a very special friend. _#OffSeason #CrossTrainning_ with _#PoleDancing #RoadToGoldMedals_ . Spasiba, _#SkatingMama_ .

**~ x ~**

**[A week later]**

"Hey, Yuuri?" Mila asks, looking at him with a strange twinkle in her eye.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you call Victor Vitya?" She asks, watching him widen his eyes at her.

"No, I can not…!!" Yuuri exclaims, terrified.

"I think you should call him that. Believe me, you can." Mila says, seeing him bite his lower lip and tilt his face, saying nothing more.


	4. #VictorNikiforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Photo: Yuuri Katsuki on top of the podium between Jean-Jacques Leroy (silver) and Seung-Gil Lee (bronze).]
> 
> v-nikiforov #YuuriKatsuki # 4CCinTaipei champion. #ProudCoach #AmazingStudent #ThisGoldCounts  
> 61,364 Likes 3,785 Comments  
> ~ x ~  
> Victor doesn't understand. Yuuri won a gold medal in the 4 Continents Championship and still said nothing about marriage. And yet, Yuuri continues to walk around St. Petersburg hand in hand with Victor, even extending his fork with a piece of macaroni and beef stroganoff to him, laughing when Victor not only opens his mouth to eat but also decides to share it with his plate too.  
> ~ x ~  
> [Photo: Yuuri Katsuki on top of the podium between Christophe Giacometti (silver) and Victor Nikiforov (bronze).]
> 
> v-nikiforov #YuuriKatsuki champion of the # Worlds2016 #BostonUSA . #SPNewRecord #FPNewRecord #TSNewRecord #ProudCoach #BronzeReally ? #ThisGoldAlsoCounts #ButHeStillDoesntWantToMarryMe #Why ?  
> 9,865,364 Likes 9,983,785 Comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- RL Timeline ~
> 
> <https://www.goldenskate.com/>
> 
> \- YoI Training Week Day 4: Fans and Social media
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

The weeks after the National Championships were a stressful and tiring challenge for Victor. Returning to skate competitively in addition to continuing to coach Yuuri proved not to be as easy as he imagines, especially when it comes to the next season. And Yuuri, sweet and incredible Yuuri, tries to make things easier for him.

But even so, one of the things that worries Victor most is the fact that Yuuri doesn't know anything about the Russian language.

_And neither he nor Yuuri doesn't have time to take care of this matter._

At least Yuuri is a veteran skater who doesn't need much attention. The most important thing is that he has confidence in himself. And in that regard, Viktor has only been proud of his student.

**~ x ~**

**[Photo: Yuuri Katsuki wearing his free program outfit and holding up his silver medal, with a slight smile on his face.]**

**v-nikiforov** My student _#YuuriKatsuki_ and his silver medal at _#GPFBarcelona_ . I am very proud of him.

 _5,364_ Likes _3,785_ Comments

**…**

**[Photo: Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov on ice, with similar clothes, except Yuuri wears a jacket in blue tones and Victor, lilac.]**

**v-nikiforov** Me and _#YuuriKatsuki_ presenting _#StammiVicinoDuetto_ at the _#GPFBarcelona_ exhibitions

 _9,865,364_ Likes _9,983,785_ Comments

**…**

**[Photo: Yuuri Katsuki on a screen, with a gold medal around his neck.** **Beside him, Kenjirou Minami holds up his bronze medal.** **On the left side of the screen, there is another gold medal.]**

**v-nikiforov** and _#YuuriKatsuki - #WeMatch g_ old medals in the national championships of Russia and Japan. _#ProudCoach #SorryButThisGoldDoesntCount_

 _363_ Likes _85_ Comments

**~ x ~**

In St. Petersburg, Yuuri convinces Victor to go out with him to be more familiar the city. They stroll with Makkachin, shop in various types of stores, eat together in restaurants or cafeterias. To Victor's surprise, Yuuri gradually begins to hold his hand, and only when he is alone with Victor in the apartment, does he seem to feel more comfortable, even to dance together.

**~ x ~**

**[Photo: Yuuri Katsuki on top of the podium between Jean-Jacques Leroy (silver) and Seung-Gil Lee (bronze).]**

**v-nikiforov #YuuriKatsuki** _#4CCinTaipei_ champion. _#ProudCoach #AmazingStudent #ThisGoldCounts_

 _61,364_ Likes _3,785_ Comments

**~ x ~**

Victor doesn't understand. Yuuri won a gold medal in the 4 Continents Championship and still said nothing about their marriage. And yet, Yuuri continues to walk around St. Petersburg hand in hand with Victor, even extending his fork with a piece of macaroni and beef stroganoff to him, laughing when Victor not only opens his mouth to eat but also decides to share it with his plate too.

**~ x ~**

**[Photo: Yuuri Katsuki on top of the podium between Christophe Giacometti (silver) and Victor Nikiforov (bronze).]**

**v-nikiforov** _#YuuriKatsuki_ champion of the _#Worlds2016 #BostonUSA . #SPNewRecord #FPNewRecord #TSNewRecord #ProudCoach #BronzeReally ? #ThisGoldAlsoCounts #ButHeStillDoesntWantToMarryMe #Why ?_

 _9,865,364_ Likes _9,983,785_ Comments

**~ x ~**

Victor doesn't understand. Yuuri won a gold medal at the World Championship and still doesn't want to discuss anything about marriage.

 _Maybe ... Yuuri isn't in love with him._ _Maybe ... he's going through the same crisis as the Sochi Grand Prix Final Championship._

Victor doesn't understand. Although Yuuri does not want to marry him, he continues to act normally. Except for the fact that he's kissing him, even if timidly.

Victor doesn't really understand.

Yuuri announces that his theme is 'Kakumei' which translated becomes 'Revolution' and has two programs that were not choreographed by him. Yuuri choreographed his short program, Victor's short program, and Yurio's free program.

**~ x ~**

****

**[Video: Yuuri Katsuki (left costume on photo) showing his new short program '[Rebellion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enI2_9753KQ)' by Shigeru Umebayashi.]**

**v-nikiforov** **_@katsuki_y_** short program on _#SkateAmerica2016_ . Choreography by _#YuuriKatsuki._ _#Rebelion._

 _364_ Likes _785_ Comments

**…**

**[Video: Yuuri Katsuki (right costume on photo) showing off his new free program '[Black Swan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buLSI8u74V8)'.]**

**v-nikiforov** **_@katsuki_y_** free program at _#SkateAmerica2016_ . Choreography by **_@lilia+baranoskaya._** _#BlackSwan_

 _363_ Likes _85_ Comments

**…**

**[Video: Yuuri Katsuki showing off his new show program, Kelly Clarkson's 'Stronger'.]**

**v-nikiforov** **_@katsuki_y_** _#SilverMedalist_ exhibition program at _# SkateAmerica2016_ . Choreography by me. _#Stronger_

 _5,311_ Likes _785_ Comments

**…**

**[Photo: Yuuri Katsuki bending over and receiving a gold medal.]**

**v-nikiforov** **_@katsuki_y_** , _#GoldMedalist from # NHKTrophy2016._ _# RoadToGPF2016._ _#ProudCoach_

 _65,364_ Likes _38,785_ Comments

**~ x ~**

Victor wonders why Yuuri still doesn't accept that they can now get married. He wonders how Yuuri really feels about him. He finds himself looking closely at the golden ring on his finger, recalling that Yuuri had said almost a year ago that he is the object of good luck.

In addition, there is the fact that Yuuri has been a super fan of his for a long time, which already leaves a big doubt regarding his true feelings.

Maybe he doesn't like Victor as a person. Only Victor, the skater.

 _But wait a minute._ _Didn't he ask Victor to be nobody but himself?_

_What does it really mean?_

**...**

The six finalists for the Grand Prix Final are: Victor Nikiforov (RUS), Yuri Plisetsky (RUS), Yuuri Katsuki (JPN), Phichit Chulanont (THL), Jean-Jacques Leroy (CAN), Christophe Giacometti (SUI).

Before the trip to the competition, Victor realizes that Yuuri talks a lot on the phone with someone about his free show clothes and makeup. Victor thinks he is Phichit, but changes his mind when he hears him speaking Russian with Georgi Popovich. He doesn't understand the reason for these calls, as Yuuri doesn't wear any evident makeup on his programs.

**~ x ~**

**[Photos: Yuuri helping Lilia, Yuri, Mila, Georgi and Yakov in different situations.]**

**v-nikiforov** _#YuuriKatsuki_ showing why it is known as _#SkatingMama_

_5,364_ Likes _3,785_ Comments

**~ x ~**

**[Photo: Yuuri Katsuki extending his gold medal to Victor, saying something that makes the living Russian legend open his eyes wide and flush his cheeks.]**

**v-nikiforov** **_@katsuki_y_** called me 'Vitya'. _#MyFianceeIsMean #ProudCoach_

 _9,865,364_ Likes _9,983,785_ Comments

...

 **katsuki_y** **_@v.nikiforov_** who asked you to demand a gold medal as a condition to marry me? Besides, it's not my fault if you never thought we were dating all this time before thinking about marriage. I have a right to want to take revenge on that.

 **katsuki_y** **_@v.nikiforov_** also, I did learn the russian language when I was in Detroit.

 **phichit+Chu:** _Oooooooooooooooooohh #SassyYuuri #SweetRevenge #ObliviousVictor #FanfictionDrama #WhenIsTheWeeding #YuurisBestMan_

 **katsuki_y** : Sorry, _#PhiShit_ **@phichit+chu** but the probability that you will be alive by then will be very low.

 **phichit+chu:** What! _#Why_ ?

 **katsuki_y:** _#SkatingMama_

 **pichit+chu:** _#OhNo…_

**~ x ~**

Now Victor fully understands what the hell happened. Basically he had been dating Yuuri this whole time, something he hadn't even realized because he was focused on marriage. But now Victor is super happy, as he will finally finally be able to marry Yuuri ...

_Wait a minute…_

_When and where the wedding will happen?_

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri ~!" He exclaims loudly, starting to run after his beloved fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shigeru Umebayashi is the composer of Yuzuru Hanyu FS Seimei. He’s also the father of Tarou Umebayashi, Yuri!!! on Ice composer.


	5. #GeorgiPopovich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Naturally… what?" Yuuri asks, startled by what he hears. "I am not beautiful. I am just me. An ordinary man."  
> "Do you really think so? Even after you have seduced the greatest figure skater in history and skated a program whose eroticism rivals Christophe Giacometti?" Yuuri's eyes widen, and his face is very flushed from what he hears. "I can see, Yuuri Katsuki. You have a natural beauty that not even Victor can have."  
> "But Victor is handsome!" Yuuri exclaims, covering his mouth with both hands shortly thereafter.  
> "No. Victor strives to be handsome. As long as you don't need practically anything. Naturally perfect eyelashes, naturally clean eyebrows, naturally clean face and no age marks. Shit, now I'm jealous of you, Asians." And Georgi cries again, much to Yuuri's surprise and confusion. "Teach me your secrets, Senpai ."  
> Yuuri, wide-eyed, doesn't believe what he just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- RL Timeline ~
> 
> <https://www.goldenskate.com/>
> 
> \- YoI Training Week Day 5: Equipment
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

Unlike the other Russians, Georgi only became interested in Yuuri Katsuki before the start of the 2016 season, when he accidentally saw someone wearing a black and red stones costume, with a green jewel in the middle of the chest and several black feathers covering the shoulders, wrists, waist and the outer sides of the legs. A very beautiful costume, but one that almost made him think the one wearing it was one of the female skaters that trains with Yakov. (Besides the fact that he almost fell in love with 'her' because when he met her, she had her lovely back to him.)

"Georgi?" He listens, and widens his eyes when he realizes that that person is actually Yuuri Katsuki. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I was only surprised by you wearing this kind of costume." Georgi says, embarrassed. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." Yuuri says, looking at him with a smile on his face. "I'm still thinking about what kind of makeup to use with it in my free program. But unfortunately, I'm not good at that part and neither does Victor seem to be."

"Wait, so who took care of your appearance when you skated Eros?" Georgi asks, shocking what he hears.

"Nobody? The most I used was a lip balm that Victor insisted on putting on my lips before skating." Yuuri responds, startled when Georgi frowns as he looks at him seriously.

"I see. So you're a naturally beautiful man." He says, and Yuuri sees him raise his right hand in the air while the left touches his heart. "Ah, I’m so jealous!"

"Naturally… what?" Yuuri asks, startled by what he hears. "I am not beautiful. I am just me. An ordinary man."

"Do you really think so? Even after you have seduced the greatest figure skater in history and skated a program whose eroticism rivals Christophe Giacometti?" Yuuri's eyes widen, and his face is very flushed from what he hears. "I can see, Yuuri Katsuki. You have a natural beauty that not even Victor can have."

"But Victor is handsome!" Yuuri exclaims, covering his mouth with both hands shortly thereafter.

"No. Victor strives to be handsome. You are beautiful, and you don't need to do practically anything to be it. Naturally perfect eyelashes, naturally clean eyebrows, naturally clean face and no age marks. Shit, now I'm jealous of you, Asians." And Georgi cries again, much to Yuuri's surprise and confusion. "Teach me your secrets, _Senpai_ ."

Yuuri, wide-eyed, doesn't believe what he just said.

"Wait, what?" He asks, starting to feel dizzy.

"Did I say wrong? I remember seeing a meme with something about it on the internet." Georgi comments, not paying any more attention to him but to his cell phone that Yuuri had not noticed that he had picked up.

"No, you said it right. Except for your accent that made me almost burst out laughing if it weren't for the shock, but please don't try to speak Japanese again." Yuuri says, letting out a long breath. "By the way, do you know what ' _Senpai_ ' means?

"No." Georgi replies, looking at him in surprise.

" _Senpai_ means Veteran, or someone older and more experienced than you. So technically, you are my senpai." Yuuri responds, letting out a long breath. "Sorry, I'm just really frustrated because I really want to wear makeup on my face to go with this costume."

Georgi nods, crossing his arms.

"What do you have in mind when it comes to the program?" He asks, watching his ring mate look seriously at a makeup case on his lap.

"I'm imagining how I did it as a woman, except that I want to go further with my free program. I want everyone to see me as a woman, and to be confused by it." Yuuri says, looking at him seriously. "I think I can, if I have the right makeup on my face needed for that."

"This…" He starts to say, and Yuuri holds his breath, closing his eyes shortly afterwards in fear of Georgi's next words. "This is going to be a very interesting thing to see. And something tells me that you will certainly succeed."

"Do you think that?" Yuuri asks, looking at him in surprise.

"I think so. Now let me see what you have there." Georgi then points to the makeup box, still on Yuuri's lap. "It may not seem like it, but I understand makeup, so maybe I can help you."

"What do you mean, 'it might not seem like it'?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face at him, confused.

"A lot of people criticized my short program last season, precisely because of the heavy makeup on my face." Georgi says, making Yuuri look at him in surprise.

"Oh. Even I thought your makeup for Carabosse was a bit much, because you used it too much around your eyes." Yuuri says, making him open his eyes wide. "Besides, maybe if you had chosen a purple eyeshadow and black lipstick, it would have been much better."

"That's it! I thought so too, but the makeup artist hired by Yakov thought it was too simple!" He exclaims, letting out a long breath and then opening a slight smile. "I see that we can be friends, Katsuki. Too bad I can't call you Yuuri, not to be confused with our Yuri."

"I think so too, Georgi, and it's okay to use my last name." Yuuri says, smiling at him. "Now, I was thinking about using dark eyeshadow and red lipstick, but I don't know if I should do something simple or stylize it a little."

"It's an interesting choice of colors. I recommend something simple, to go well with your costume without letting it gone it’s own shine." Georgi says, watching Yuuri nod with his head, looking at him seriously.

In less than 30 minutes, Yuuri looks at himself in the mirror, with the face and make-up on his new free program, choreographed by Madame Baranovskaya. And he smiles broadly.

"Perfect." He says, looking at Georgi, who nods, smiling too. "Thank you very much, Georgi."

**…**

Yuuri also helps Georgi with his clothes and makeup this season. Days after the start of the season, Yuuri and Georgi talk again and the Japanese skater decides to risk talking about something he thinks is very important.

"The other day, when we talked about your shows last season, I remembered your theme, which was 'Broken Heart'. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but if it's not a problem, I would like to know what really happened. "

Georgi looks at him in surprise, clearly not expecting to hear it from him. While so many people around him simply ignore him, make fun of him or tell him to move on. And by Yuuri's serious look, he is certainly there not to ignore him, or make fun of. And that was what he wanted from the beginning. Someone to listen to your pain.

And Georgi opens his heart to Yuuri, telling him all about his past relationship with an ice dancer named Anya and how she got a new boyfriend and uses social media to break up with him. He even shows the necklace he always wears around his neck and where he keeps a picture of her.

"Do you still love her?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face at Georgi.

"No. There is a girl I have met a few times since the end of last year. We are not dating yet, but she makes me happy." Georgi responds with a smile on his face.

"I'm happy to hear that." Yuuri smiles too, slapping him on the shoulder. "But why are you still wearing that necklace? Even though you have your ex's picture?"

"I can't get it off my neck." Georgi then gives a sad laugh. "Tsk. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily." Yuuri replies, startling him. "Why don't you make this necklace an amulet and use it as proof that you can overcome any challenge you have to face."

"This ..." Georgi suddenly hugs him, starting to cry.

Yuuri is startled at first, but soon starts to pat him on the back, trying to give him at least a little comfort.

"Thank you very much, Yuuri Katsuki." Georgi says, after getting calmer. "No wonder they insist on calling you 'Skating Mama'."

Yuuri looks shocked at him, not believing that he is hearing this from him.

“What?” He asks.

“It’s on social media. Look for the Hashtag Skating Mama on Instagram.” Georgi says and Yuuri grabbed his phone, doing as he says.

Then, he takes his left hand over his face and lets out a long groan.


	6. #YakovFeltsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Yakov Feltsman's surprise, Yuuri Katsuki became someone important in his ice skating rink. First, he manages to control the drama king (Victor), he doesn't seems to be intimidated by the surly kitten (Yuri), he became someone Mila can talk to after her boyfriend broke up with her and someone whom Georgi mysteriously asks for advice about make up. In addition, there is the fact that Lilia herself has a certain affection for him because, apparently, Katsuki learned ballet before he was a skater.
> 
> (Interestingly, a certain rumor that one of the Hockey players - Mila's ex-boyfriend - had certain compromising photos publicly posted on his own social network, was immediately stifled by Yakov and the coach of the local Hockey team, who provided his expulsion. In addition, the same happened to Anya's boyfriend, Georgi's ex. Only Yakov knows that Katsuki was involved and after the Japanese skater explained the reasons that led him to do such a thing, he decided to leave it alone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- RL Timeline ~
> 
> <https://www.goldenskate.com/>
> 
> \- YoI Training Week Day 6: Kiss & Cry
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

Much to Yakov Feltsman's surprise, Yuuri Katsuki became someone important in his ice skating rink. First, he manages to control the drama king (Victor), he doesn't seems to be intimidated by the surly kitten (Yuri), he became someone Mila can talk to after her boyfriend broke up with her and someone whom Georgi mysteriously asks for advice about make up. In addition, there is the fact that Lilia herself has a certain affection for him because, apparently, Katsuki learned ballet before he was a skater.

_ (Interestingly, a certain rumor that one of the Hockey players - Mila's ex-boyfriend - had certain compromising photos publicly posted on his own social network, was immediately stifled by Yakov and the coach of the local Hockey team, who provided his expulsion. In addition, the same happened to Anya's boyfriend, Georgi's ex. Only Yakov knows that Katsuki was involved and after the Japanese skater explained the reasons that led him to do such a thing, he decided to leave it alone. _ )

Yakov never imagined that Katsuki's presence would be so important for the Russian team.  _ Would he accept the position of being his assistant coach? _ Especially in a competition where all four of his athletes are getting ready to participate: The 2017 European Championship, which will take place in Ostrava, Czech Republic.

In order not to leave Yuuri alone during the 2017 European Championship period, Victor dramatically convinces Yakov to join him at the event as well. Yakov immediately accepts that Yuuri is able to control Victor and Yuri throughout the competition and that he could train in a private time after the event skaters for the Four Continents Championship, which will take place two weeks after the end of the European Championship. In addition, he has the presence of Lília, even if they are yet to discuss the personal side of their relationship.

Yakov lets out a long breath, wondering if it is worth fighting for a love that for years he believed to have died out.

Unfortunately, Katsuki's presence is not officially allowed in the training rink, at a time when European Championship competitors are conducting their last training before the competition. And with 3 Russians competing in the individual men's division, it is clear that Yakov ends up screaming louder and louder, and with a headache that increases more and more, it was not to be expected that the shock was huge when suddenly, the screams they stop echoing and Lilia exclaims her husband's name.

On January 26, the eve of the Men Short Program event, Yakov Feltsman collapses in the presence of others skaters and coaches. The local doctor determines that he passed out due to stress and high blood pressure, due to his age. He also prescribes some medications and advises the coach to rest during the days of the short programs, which worries Russian skaters.

**…**

Obviously when Yuuri heard about what happened, he became very concerned. Even when he found out that the Russians were arguing about who would look after the coach and what the competition would look like, he immediately realizes that a huge disaster can happen if he doesn't take drastic action.

"Hey, losers!" He exclaims, making Victor, Georgi, Mila, Yuri and Madame Lília look at him in surprise.

"Yuu-" Victor starts to say, but is silent when he is the target of his fiance's serious look.

"I did not expect to see this type of behavior coming from four international athletes." Yuuri crosses his arms, having fun internally with all that. "It is obvious that the four of you are not able to take care of someone who is sick, and that means you too, Vitya. Which means that only me or Madame Baranovskaya is able to take care of coach Yakov, and unfortunately Madame is unable to handle a full-time technical training from 4 professional skaters. ”

"So there's only ... you?" Georgi asks, frowning.

“Sorry, Yuuri. But I don't think you can be able to coach the four of us. ” Victor says, letting out a long breath.

“Sorry, Victor. Did you really think I got silver and a world record just because I had you as a coach? ” Yuuri asks, causing everyone there to open their eyes wide. “For your information, I have a degree in Sports Psychology and dance from Wayne State University, I was assistant coach of Celestino in Detroit, I know the programs of each of you well and…”

Yuuri stops, tilting his face towards them.

"And coach Yakov put me as an assistant coach for the Russian team days before we left and ISU is not only aware of this but will also keep it a secret from the media." Yuuri finishes, giving them a wink. “Now, I would like to pass the responsibility for taking care of Coach Feltsman to Madame Baranovskaya, while the five of us will continue training in a private rink. And I would like to say that my Katsudon rule is for all of you too. ”

"Wait, what is Katsudon?" Mila asks, quite confused.

"Isn't that the name Yuri calls Katsuki?" Georgi asks, also confused.

"Katsudon is a delicious 900-calorie Japanese dish." Yuri explains, much to their shock. "If it is to have Katsudon, then I will not lose to anyone."

Victor nods excitedly, stopping only when he hears the last words, looking at the 15-year-old coldly.

“Sorry, Yurio. But if Katsudon is involved, then I will be the champion. ” Viktor says, with a wide smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt both of the ladies, but we don't have much time." Yuuri says, arms crossed. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

**~ x ~**

**[News]**

**_Coach Yakov Feltsman collapses when training his skaters for the European Figure Skating Championship._ **

**…**

**_Russian figure skating team without their coach for the European Championship?_** **_Will Nikiforov and Plisetsky be able to stand their ground?_**

**…**

**_ISU announces that Coach Yakov Feltsman, from Russia, will be absent in the male and female short programs._ **

**…**

**_Fans use social media to support Yakov Feltsman's skating team._ **

**…**

**_RSF states only that the situation involving coach Yakov Feltsman has already been resolved._ **

**…**

**_Climate heats up at the European Figure Skating Championship._** **_Fans, mainly Christophe Giacometti’s, use the incident with Russian coach to declare their favorite skater’s victory._**

**…**

**_Russian men's team arrives at the Ostravar Arena, with the special presence of Katsuki Yuuri._ **

**…**

**_Katsuki Yuuri appears at the Ostravar Arena, for the European Championship wearing a navy blue suit, hair slid back and glasses on his face._ **

**~ x ~**

Everyone is lost when they watch Georgi Popovich getting ready to go on the ice and carry out his short program. But it turns out that Popovich is talking to Yuuri Katsuki, who slaps him on the shoulder and yells 'davai' at him along with Mila Babicheva, Victor Nikiforov and Plisetsky.

Georgi surprises, presenting an excellent program and when Yuuri Katsuki sits at Kiss & Cry next to him, everyone is left wondering what the hell is going on there. Georgi Popovich breaks his own personal record, reaching a score of 109.96.

Now it's Yuri Plisetsky's turn. And again, Katsuki is there, doing the same thing he did with Popovich. His short program receives a 117.55 score, barely reaching the Barcelona GPF score.

_ And then, Victor Nikiforov's turn comes. _

Many thought he was not going to be able to run good programs at the Russian Nationals, but he shut up everybody by running a beautiful short program. With his short program Swan Lake, he reached 117.83, thus ranking first for the Free Program and making his rinkmate Yuri Plisetsky in second.

**…**

At the press conference, Yuuri Katsuki innocently claims to be the assistant coach of Yakov's team in his place. When confronted about this, Yuuri also states that even with such a talented group, they do not have his stamina. Several internet sites went down after that.

**…**

Yuuri Katsuki appears next to Mila Babicheva. She breaks her own record by 12 points and takes first place, above Sara Crispino.

**…**

"Katsuki, what happened at the GPF in Sochi?" Coach Yakov asks, looking at him seriously.

"I had to deal with anxiety, stress, pressure from Celestino and JSF and depression from receiving news of my pet dog's death." Yuuri replies, with a sad smile. “I left him in Hasetsu, with my family, and went to Detroit. Except that I haven't returned home since."

"What did you do to make them so focused?" Yakov asks, sitting on a bed in his room and hotel.

“I bribed them with food. Food whose recipe is original to the Katsuki family and that both Victor and Yuri know how delicious it is. ” Yuuri replies, to the coach's surprise. "In fact, Coach Yakov, about that other subject that we talked about ..."

"I accept. This will allow you to have a certain level of independence during the World Cup. ” Yakov says, making him smile broadly.

**~ x ~**

On the day of the free program, Katsuki Yuuri not only accompanies coach Feltsman at Kiss & Cry but also helps him move around the kiss & Cry. On social media, photos of Katsuki at the event begin to circulate along with a certain Hashtag again to be highlighted after being shared by Phichit Chulanont, Sara Crispino, Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, and others.

**_#SkatingMama_ **

In the end, everyone won Katsudon. Mila, Georgi, Yakov and Lilia loved the dish, even though the training the next day was brutal for the four Russian skaters and the Japanese skater. Yakov decided to support Yuuri's idea of making Katsudon a food to be served on occasions and in the 4 Continents Championship, in the city of Gangneung, in South Korea, Yuuri Katsuki finishes first, with JJ Leroy in second and Otabek Altin third.

In the Worlds Championship, Yuri Plisetsky won nothing but a silver medal, much to everyone's shock. Victor Nikiforov tries, but ends up having to settle for the bronze medal. At the top of the podium, Yuuri Katsuki smiles as he offers the gold medal to Victor, who kisses him first, then puts it on Yuuri's neck and uses it to kiss him right there, for everyone to see. And then, Katsuki surprises him too, by calling him Vitya.


	7. #Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki wins gold again at the 2017 4 Continents Championship, which takes place in the city of Gangneung, South Korea,, and this time, not only Lilia Baranovskaya, but Yakov Feltsman, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich and Yuri Plisetsky are also there to cheer for the Japanese skater and tease his coach, Victor.
> 
> But then, much to Yuuri's displeasure, he and the other medalists are now at the press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- RL Timeline ~
> 
> <https://www.goldenskate.com/>
> 
> \- YoI Training Week Day 7: Press and Sponsors
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

Yuuri Katsuki wins gold again at the 2017 4 Continents Championship, which takes place in the city of Gangneung, South Korea,, and this time, not only Lilia Baranovskaya, but Yakov Feltsman, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich and Yuri Plisetsky are also there to cheer for the Japanese skater and tease his coach, Victor.

But then, much to Yuuri's displeasure, he and the other medalists are now at the press conference.

"Congratulations on the victory, Katsuki-senshuu." Morooka begins, looking at the skater and holding his notebook with his left hand and a pen in his right hand. "Could you explain more about your theme and your programs?"

"Thank you very much for all the support you've been giving me since the beginning, Morooka-san." Yuuri replies, smiling shyly. "My theme this season is 'Kakumei', which means 'Revolution'. This theme represents my feelings about myself, my life and also the world."

" _ Does this have to do with the fact that you wear a program and clothes that represent the female sex? _ " A female japanese reporter interrupts him, asking the question in Japanese.

Yuuri looks at her in surprise, before frowning.

" _ Do you speak English _ ?" He asks, also in Japanese.

" _ I do. _ " The reporter responds, confused by what is happening.

"So you do speak English!" Yuuri Katsuki comments, to everyone's surprise. "So, can you tell us why are you being rude to everyone who doesn't speak Japanese in this room?"

"What did you say?!" The reporter exclaims, getting up from her chair.

"Now, before being rudely interrupted by you, I will continue to answer Morooka-san. In English." Yuuri says, looking at the woman coldly. "My short program, 'Rebelion' by Shigeru Umebayashi, is not only a tribute to Japan, but a message to Japanese society and the way people behave today. It is a program that I started choreographing years ago , but only with the help mainly of Madame Baranovskaya and my coach Victor, he evolved to what was seen days ago. I used as inspiration the Bullying that I suffered throughout my childhood and adolescence as a boy who gains weight easily, who has anxiety and practices ballet and figure skating, sports idiotically considered female. "

Yuuri interrupts, watching each one present there in shock.

"My free program, 'Black Swan' has an interesting story, because it was in my plans to use the music for my free show last season before Yuri on Ice was produced. When Madame Lília introduced me to the choreography, I immediately decided make this program a tribute to Russia, my new home, and also to criticize the way the country deals with homosexuality, and the world that does not understand anything about LGBT connection issues. It is my way of revolutionizing today's society, which it just overwhelms, how funny it is and ignores these people. " He takes a deep breath, and smiles. "And then there's my show program, 'Stronger', which was choreographed by Victor."

"Katsuki, two Russian skaters have programs choreographed by you." An American reporter asks. "Could you explain it better?"

"As I said a moment ago, I suffer from anxiety disorder and I usually dance and skate to help calm my mind. From there, Yuri and Victor's program came out, which were refined with the help of Madame Baranovskaya and Coach Feltsman. I am very happy that my programs are being a means of communicating better with my fans and with people who have difficulties in life because they are different. Because they are special. " Yuuri responds to the reporter with a serious look.

"What are your plans for next season, Katsuki? Will we have a wedding ahead of us?" A Canadian reporter asks, making several people laugh and Victor's face flush.

"Hmm, maybe? Me and Victor plan to spend a few weeks with my family in Hasetsu after the end of the season. And I would like to take the opportunity to invite Coach Yakov Feltsman, Madame Lília Baranovskaya, Georgi Popovich, Yuri Plisetsky and Mila Babicheva to come with us too." Yuuri then looks over to where Yakov and Lilia are, smiling when they see their surprised face.

But before an answer can be given, Yuuri listens in Japanese.

" _ Don't you think it's too much to bring enemies to Japan too? _ "

Yuuri looks again at the female japanese reporter who had interrupted him earlier, in surprise. Victor, Yuri and the others look around, confused by the shocked expressions from most Japanese reporters and the icy expression that is on Yuuri's face when looking at that strange woman.

"And again you are using the Japanese language." Yuuri says in English, making the female reporter's eyes widen. "Let me tell you something. This is not a bloody war field, where countries stupidly destroy themselves in search of sovereignty over their enemies. This is a competition, where every skater here tries to do his best. to get to where I am right now. And if I want to invite my Russian family to my hometown, which has always been present in MY FIANCÉ's life for years, I will do it. On the ice, we are rivals. Off the ice, we all are a family. And that is not, has never been, and will never be any of your business, nor of anyone who shares your opinion. " Yuuri is silent, looking at each reporter there. "One more question?"

"What do you think of the meme created because of the hashtag 'SkatingMama'?" A Chinese reporter asks, and everyone there watches Yuuri Katsuki's cheeks flush.

"Just one thing." He says, looking in the direction that his former ring mate and no longer his best friend finds himself. "Phichit, you better run."

And everyone is startled when he gets up and runs after Thai skater Phichit Chulanont, who tries to escape him by running and screaming through the corridors of the ice rink.

**…**

Days later, the female japanese reporter was mysteriously fired from the TV where she worked even though she had years of experience in the company and started to live locked up at home after subtitled videos from the interview ended up on the internet and started receiving criticism and threats on her networks. social. Something that only stopped when Yuuri Katsuki innocently asked his fans to stop doing it, after all she was not someone who even deserved it.

And since then, she has come to fear Yuuri Katsuki.

**~ x ~**

**_[Photo: Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin, Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, Yakov Feltsman and Lília Baranovskaya at an airport._** **_In front of them are several suitcases and backpacks in different colors.]_**

**v-nikiforov:** Going to **_#HasetsuCity #Japan_** with _@katsuki_y @yuri_plisetsky @ mila.babi @georgipopovich_ **_@lilia_baranovskaya #YakovFeltsman #RussianFamily #ToMeetJapaneseFamily #SkatingFamily #MamaHirokoKastudon #Vkusno_**

**…**

**_[Photo: Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman, Lilia Baranovskaya, Hiroko Katsuki, Toshiya Katsuki, Mari Katsuki, Minako Okukawa, Takeshi Nishigori and Yuuko Nishigori exchanging greetings and hugs, laughing._ **

**sukeota3sisters** :  **_#RussianFamily_ ** getting to know  **_#JapaneseFamily_ ** in  **_# Yu-topiaKatsukiInn #HasetsuCity # Onsen & Katsudon_ **

**…**

**_[Photo: Mila Babicheva with Axel, Lutz and Loop Nishigori on her lap.]_ **

**mila.babi** : Can you believe these three little girls are _@ sukeota3sisters_ and are called **_# AxelLutz &Loop # Yu-topiaKatsukiInn #HasetsuCity_**

**…**

**_[Photos: Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin, Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, Yakov Feltsman and Lília Baranovskaya in several different locations.]_ **

**yuri_plisetsky** : Walking around  **_#Hasetsu_ ** with others.

**...**

**_[Photo: Christophe Giacometti, Kenjirou Minami, Leo de la Iglesia, Guang-hong ji, Phichit Chulanont, Emil Nekola, Seung-Gil Lee, Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin, Georgi Popovich, Mila Babicheva, Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov table, apparently talking about something.Yuuri Katsuki, who took the photo without them noticing, winks at the camera and puts his left index finger on his lips.]_ **

**katsuki_y:** skaters gathered in  **_#HasetsuCity #HasetsuIceCastle_ ** planning the last details of  **_#OnsenOnIce #VictorWithFriends #ItShouldBeYuuriWithFriends_ ** because most skaters are my friends, not his.

**…**

**_[Minako Okukawa and Lília Baranovskaya sitting between a table, facing each other._** **_On the table, several bottles of alcohol and two glasses._** **_Apparently, the two are arguing about something serious.]_**

**georgipopovich:** debate between prima-ballerinas  _ @okukawaminako _ and  _ @liliabaranovskaya _ in  **# Yu-topiaKatsukiInn** about  _ @katsuki_y _ being a skater, not a dancer.  **_#TheyDrankEverything #HolyShit #WomenAreScary #ExceptMrsHiroko_ ** .

**...**

**_[Photo 1: Several people are together on Hasetsu beach, wearing formal clothes and waiting for something._** **_Photo 2: An old man in a black kimono is standing, looking straight at the people in the previous photo._** **_Photo 3: Victor Nikiforov wearing a black suit next to Yuuri Katsuki, who wears a white one._** **_Victor is crying with excitement and Yuuri is smiling, even though you can see a tear streaming down his face as well.]_**

 **lilia-baranovskaya** **_#SecretWedding_** by _@ katsuki-y_ and _@ v-nikiforov_ in **_#HasetsuBeach #Beautifull_**

**…**

**_[Photo: Yuuri Katsuki with Victor Nikiforov, smiling and waving at the camera.]_ **

**katsuki-y:** **_#NowHusbads_** . Many thanks to **_#JapaneseFamily_** and **_#RussianFamily_** for helping me surprise Victor at **_#HasetsuBeach. #SkatingMamaYuuri #SkatingDadVictor #GrandmaHiroko #GrandmaLilia #GrandpaToshiya #GrandpaYakov #SistersMariYuuko &Mila #BrothersGeorgi&Takeshita #NiecesAxelLutz&Loop #SmolSonYuri #AllSkatingUncles #ShittyHamsterPhichit_**

**~ The End ~**


End file.
